Calypso VS the Forces of Laziness
by JustBenifet
Summary: Follow Star and Marco's daughter, Calypso, as she deals with her not-so-normal life as a Mewman princess, struggling with her duty, friendships, and maybe even a little bit of romance. My take on the next generation of STVFOE. Title will be changed later, but for now I'm lazy. WILL BE FOCUSING ON OC's (in case that wasn't obvious). All rights to SVTFOE go to the creators, not me.


I woke up to the sound of my sister shuffling around our shared bedroom. I groaned and turned over, not wanting to leave the warm cocoon of pillows and blankets I had created for myself the previous night. It was early, I was tired, and I knew the sun was going to hurt my eyes.

"Selene…" I moaned into my pillow. It was like this almost every morning. Selene was an early riser, and I was a night owl. She would get up, do her morning thing, and then head off to her full day of being a responsible princess of Mewni. I would sleep until noon, get up, and then head into town to see what adventures awaited me.

It worked. Except for on days when Selene would get up extra early, like this one.

"You should really get up," Selene said, her voice sounding muffled through the pillow I had over my head. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry. Nash and Chase already left fifteen minutes ago."

I groaned and turned over again, propping myself up on my elbows to watch Selene as she sat brushing her white-blond hair in front of her vanity.

"Why should I care what Nash and Chase do? And what is there to be late for today? It's Saturday _in the summer,_ we don't have to go to Earth for school, and Mom's birthday isn't for another six months," I huffed. "I should be allowed to sleep until at least noon."

Selene sighed and turned to face me, closing her eyes and putting her face in her hands. "Calypso. It _is_ noon. We're supposed to be at the lake in five minutes to meet Nash, Chase, Hunter, Janus and Cleo to kickstart the summer. We haven't seen Janus, Cleo, or Hunter in almost a whole year and we've been planning this for _three months._ "

"Oh…" I said, eyes widening. It took me a few seconds to process (as it usually does), and then I realized… I was going to be late! "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

I sprung out of bed, rushing over to my vanity on the opposite side of the room from Selene's. I grabbed my brush, yanked it through my brown hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. I scrambled to pull a random pair of shoes on, grabbed my yellow backpack, and stood by the door, waiting for Selene to join me.

"Come on Selene! We're gonna be late!" I called to her while she eyed my up and down from her vanity.

She stood up, placed her hands on her hips, and gave me that condescending look that only older siblings can give, and said, "You're seriously going to go to the lake in your pajamas?"

I looked down at myself and saw that she was right, I was still in my light blue warnicorn pajamas from last night.

I felt my face heat up from embarrassment and I rushed over to my closet, pulling out an orange and yellow striped tank top, shorts, and a pair of my favorite red converse from Earth (they've become quite popular in Mewni ever since Mom brought one of her old pairs back with her and showed them to a solestar to see if he could make her a new pair).

I stripped out of my pajamas and put on my normal clothes, reaching back into my closet to grab a swimsuit, throwing it into my backpack for safe keeping.

"Nooooow we're ready to go," said Selene, spinning around on her heel and heading to the door. I almost had to jog to keep up with her, seeing as she and my brother Nash had inherited most of the height genetics that Mom and Dad had to offer, making me quite vertically challenged.

We walked through the many floors of Mewni's royal palace, finally ending up in the dining room on the first floor where Mom, Dad, Grandpa and Grandma Butterfly, and Grandpa and Grandma Diaz were sitting down for lunch.

"Oh, good afternoon girls," Grandma Butterfly said. She was never one to pass up pleasantries, even with her own granddaughters.

"Good afternoon Grandma Butterfly," Selene and I said in unison. Both of us knew we didn't have time to stop and chat with the adults, so we turned to Dad, the least likely one to suck us into an hour long conversation.

"So," I started.

Dad looked up from his plate of nachos. It was a Saturday, so most of the royalle kitchen staff had the day off and Grandma and Grandpa Diaz had come to visit. It made sense that Dad had made his famously simple nachos for lunch.

"Nash already packed you kids lunch. He and Chase went down to the lake about twenty minutes ago and told me to tell you that if you didn't hurry up and get your but down there, that he wouldn't share any of the food he packed," Hummed Dad in answer to my unasked question.

I yelped and grabbed Selene's wrist, spring out of the castle, ignoring the guard's startled cries as we left.

We ran through the town, ignoring the street peddlers trying to sell us trinkets and food and the kids our age calling out in greeting. Finally, after about five minutes of me flat out sprinting and Selene complaining about me dragging her along, we reached the edge of the lake closest to town.

Panting and half way to keeling over, I looked around for the big group of teens that I hadn't seen in way too long.

Finally, I spotted them.

"Hunter!" I screamed, running towards my best friend since age seven. He was standing with my four other childhood friends and my brother, talking and laughing, but as soon as I screamed his name, he turned towards me, the grin on his face apparent even from far away.

I jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over, and he swung me around in circles before putting me down and flicking me in the forehead with one long, pointed finger.

Hunter is mixed just like me and my siblings, except instead of being half human half mewman, he's half mewman half monster. In fact, it's probably best to mention that almost everyone I'm friends with is mixed. My friends Janus and Cleo are half human half demon, Hunter is half mewman half monster, my brother, sister and I are half mewman half human, and Tori… Well, we don't really know what she is. Her dad's a mewman, and her mom's my mom's childhood friend, Kelly. The only one in our little group who isn't mixed is Chase, who's 100% human.

But back to Hunter.

Hunter's been my best friend for almost as long as I can remember. I met him on one of my excursions into town, where I saved him from being mugged. After he thanked me, we got to talking, and became fast friends. I remember the first year I knew him, I would go into town almost every day to play with him. It got to the point where my parents finally told me to just bring him up to the palace. First, he met my brother and sister. They were also fast friends, especially Hunter and my brother. After that, he met my parents, and Mom immediately took a liking to him.

He's the personification of what she's always dreamed of, after all. Mom always wanted a world where humans and monsters could live peacefully together, and Hunter was the byproduct of just that. Dad didn't like him too much for whatever reason, but once Hunter was introduced to Eclipsa, he was officially a permanent part of our lives.

Eclipsa had been living in the castle co-queening with my mom, but once she met Hunter she almost completely resigned from that position in favor of becoming a mother figure for Hunter. She found out that his father was MIA and his mother had passed away recently, and immediately took him in as somewhat of a second child, raising him alongside the re-developing Meteora.

Unfortunately for me though, Meteora had recently gone missing and Eclipsa had gone out looking for her. Hunter had insisted on going with her, Meteora being almost like a sister to him, so we hadn't been in contact much recently. I was busy with my Earth schooling and 'princess training' (for whatever that's worth), and he was off slaying dragons or something with Eclipsa.

But now he was back, and I had no school, and we had a good 3 months to catch up.

And from the looks of things, we had a lot to catch up on. Though I doubted I had changed much, Hunter had definitely had some major developments. He had gotten much taller than me, Selene, and even Nash, standing at least two inches above him. I now had to crane my neck to look up at him, and when I did, I saw that his hair had been cut shorter, and his face had a few new scars.

I wanted to ask about all his adventures, where Eclipsa was, if they had any news of Meteora, how he had gotten all the scars, but I knew that now wasn't the time. Instead, I hit him with one of my most used phrases of all time, "You're too tall."

At that, everyone started cracking up. Funny for them, they're not going to be stuck at five foot three for the rest of their foreseeable futures.

Hunter gave me a small smile, scooping me up and lifting me all the way up to his shoulders. This was a bit of a shock, not the picking up part, but me going all the way up. I was used to piggy back rides from almost everyone in the friend group (the one perk of being short), but I guess that Hunter had gotten stronger as well as taller.

I could see from my perch that everyone else was a little surprised as well. Good to know I wasn't the only one left out of the loop.

I let out a cackle before thrusting myself forward, causing Hunter to stumble a bit. "Onward, my trusty steed! To the lake for council, for we have much to address!"

Everybody just laughed, Hunter complying to my demands with a joking whinny, as we headed over to the willow tree that we had used as home base for the past five years.

* * *

 **Haha, guess who has two thumbs and another story to write but decided to start a new one in a completely different fandom! This girl! I know this is lame, but for whatever reason it's been difficult to write MTD, so I'm hoping that by spreading out a little more and reaching into a different fandom, I might somehow get some inspiration? I don't know, that's just my BS excuse for being lazy.**

 **Anyways, this is my take on the next generation of SVTFOE, the main parental unit pairings being Starco and Jantom, with Jackie and Kelly's kids along with a COMPLETE OC, my precious little baby bean, Hunter.**

 **ALSO, a good thing to note, this is COMPLETELY unedited, so if it reads horribly, that's why. Also, because I'm a crap author. I might go back and do that later, but believe it or not I'm actually going through and editing MTD on top of writing this (which I may or may not continue) so idk yet.**

 **Anywho, thanks for reading my weird writing, if you found it to be half decent and semi interesting, lemme know and I'll continue it.**


End file.
